Session 2018-10-27
This session was spent playing a sub-campaign connected to Felix's Campaign. It was later changed from a sub-campaign to be the first session of a new campaign. It featured the introduction of the characters The Thinker, M. Alexander and Wind Spirit. It takes place durring the same time as the last session when the original party from the main campaign were fighting the first wave of goblins in the GIAOM caves. This was the first session played in Felix's apartment in Sköldinge. The session was originally planned to feature Nisse's character Sorean, Deniz character Ranger and a new character played by William. However both Rasmus Nilsson and William Sparr had to cancel last minute. This lead to Felix having to make things up as the story progressed. Characters Player Characters * M. Alexander * The Thinker * Wind Spirit NPCs * Richard Chister * GIAOM Guards Enemies * Thugs * Goblins * Hobgoblins Story Background The Thinker, a lizardman from the Troll Islands received a letter from the owner of GIAOM, Richard Chister who explained, GIAOM needed the lizard's help. The Thinker took the boat from Bloodsport where also another figure boarded the boat. An otter bard who called himself M. Alexander, he wanted to take the boat to Greywind's Landing buy a hat, one like his father used to wear. On the Boat On a boat heading to Greywind's Landing an otter came up to the lizardman sitting at a table in the corner. The Otter was a bard and wanted to play a song for the grumpy looking lizard. The scaly creature looked at him and told him no. The otter insisted, "please hear my song". The lizard thought that he wasn't going to get rid of the otter so he agreed to hear the song. The otter could play the ukulele, but wasn't very good at remembering the lyrics. Suddenly three other passagers came up to the table. "Is it your otter?" they asked the lizardman. He answered them no quickly realized his mistake when he saw their weapons. The men explained that the fur, harvested from the talking otter was worth the otter's weight in gold. The lizard thought quickly, the animal could be a good apprentice. "How much is your life worth?" he asked the otter. Before he could answer, the lizard laid a gold coin in his hand and said. "I am now buying you." then turned to the men and told them that the otter was now his. That did not matter to the thugs who took up their weapons. The otter ran as quickly as he could upstairs to the main deck. "You catch the otter" one of the thugs yelled, "we take care of the lizard". The lizard fought off the men. He killed one of them without much of a challenge but the other one got the jump on him and threw a dagger at his forehead. To everyone's surprise, the dagger stopped in mid-air, only a few centimeters away from the lizard's skull. A being made out of pure air materialized in front of his eyes. The lizard watched as the wind drew a sword out of thin air and killed the man. The lizard looted the men of their belongings and threw the coins he found at the place where the wind being just were. He watched the coins disintegrate into the air, I guess the spirits also need their gold. Up on the main deck the otter used a spell to turn himself into a small child. The confused thug walked up to the child and looked at it. He looked around, scratched his head and grabbed the child. "Hey, what are you doing to that kid?" a worker yelled at him. The man dropped the arm and took a few steps back. While the man was being confused, the lizard took his chance and killed this one to. He look at the child and said "You can turn back now, they are all dead." The worker that had just yelled came and looked at the fallen man. "What is going on here?". The lizard gave him a cold answer, "Ask the people downstairs, these men attacked me and my apprentice." The lizard and the otter introduced themselves to each other. The otter's name was M. Alexander and he wanted to buy a hat. The lizard was The Thinker and he needed an apprentice. The Thinker gave a proposal to the otter. He would buy the hat if the otter would come along with him. They shook hands, they had a deal. In the City The boat boarded in the harbor of Greywind's Landing and the pair started looking for a hat-maker. After some searching they found a shop. The otter tried to explain what kind of hat he wanted but failed to communicate in a manner that the lady behind the counter understood. He wanted a hat that looked like the hat his father wore, but the lady did not know what kind of hat the otter's father wore. The otter tried to play a song to the shopkeeper and asked her, what her favourite song was. "Primroses Port", she replied. The otter started playing and singing a song, maybe it was the right lyrics but it probably wasn't. The Thinker gave the lady 15 gold coins and told her to to her best and that they would be collecting the hat the upcoming day. The lady counted the coins and told them they would get a fine hat for a price like this. Thereafter the duo headed to the GIAOM headquarters. At the gates they were stopped by some guards whom asked them what business they had here at the headquarters. "How many lizardmen could you have hired in the previous month?" the Thinker said. The guards did not understand. The lizard gave them his letter. "One moment." one of the guards said before disappearing into inside the gates. The guard came back with a man, dressed in more expensive clothes than the guards themselves wore. The man introduced himself as Richard Chister with the words; "I wasn't aware that you weren't human". Chister told them about their troubles. They were fighting a war in their mines. He told them that he had heard that the Thinker was both a good soldier and a strategic mind. The Thinker told him he had heard correct. The man told them he was still not convinced and that he needed proof. So he would send them on a trial mission. The wagon would depart in an hour. He asked them if he could do anything else for them. "A meal would be nice." The lizard said. Chister gave them a couple of gold coins for them to buy a meal. The tavern they chose had a broken window on the second floor. It looked like someone had jumped out of it without opening the glass. They paid 3 gold coins for some raw stakes and raw fish. After the meal they headed back to the GIAOM HQ were a wagon was being loaded. The chauffeur guard told them they needed to sit on the bench outside of the steel wagon to "keep watch". The lizard smiled at them, he knew why they had to travel outside, and nodded. In the Forrest While the wagon headed out of the city and deeper into the forrest, the lizard decided to take a short nap. The otter carried on to play the ukulele. Suddenly the vehicle stoped. This woke the lizard. One of the guards jumped off the wagon and searched around it. "Is it clear?" the driver shouted. "I think so." the guard replied before jumping into the steel wagon again. It wouldn't be long before the Thinker and M. Alexander knew what the guards were searching for when they stopped in the middle of the forrest. An arrow came flying out of the woods and suddenly the whole cart was being shot at by a bunch of archers hidden in the forrest. The Thinker took out his shield and tried to protect himself. Out of the forrest came goblins, lead by a couple of hobgoblins. The fight was on and once again the Wind Spirit was back helping them take down the enemies. When there only were one goblin left, The Thinker tried to take it down with a shot of an arrow but missed hitting a guard instead. The guard with an arrow trough the top of his arm looked at the lizard creature, scared. "It was a missed shot." the lizard coldly said while staring at the now shaking guard. "How do we know we can trust you?" said another one of the guards. "I could kill you all." the lizard replied while putting away his weapons. Leading into the Main Campaign The duo got escorted back to the GIAOM base where in the next session they would meet their new party member Sorean Canolford. Category:Sessions Category:Sessions of 2018